


Something Unplanned and Crazy

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: The Sanctuary staff has the day off, everyone is out save for Will and Helen.





	1. Chapter 1

The Sanctuary was quiet, peaceful even when normally the house was alive with commotion. All the guests were lazing about downstairs and the Sanctuary staff were out and about. The abnormals throughout Old City seemed to be behaving to give the Sanctuary staff a break this warm Friday. Even Helen Magnus, head of the entire Sanctuary Network had little to occupy her time today. She sat on the sofa in her office, the summer sun warming the room through the open windows. Helen sat with her bare feet curled beneath her body reading quietly. Her half-filled glass of wine perched just within reach.

Helen smirked, _Oh Catherine you should have married Heathcliff_ , she thought amused. She enjoyed the quiet that rarely filled the halls of the Sanctuary. If Helen admitted it to herself, she needed a rest. She'd worked for days without rest to reverse Will's transformation into a Cillobar. Helen lowered her book, moving the thin piece of black ribbon marking her place before setting Wuthering Heights aside.

Helen put a hand through her brown curls and breathed deeply, hoping to calm her thoughts of almost losing Will. Will was across the house, safe in his room most likely reading a book he'd picked out from the library. A small smile tugged at her lips as she pictured his boyish face donned with glasses, his blue eyes serious as he read.

Other than the two of them, the house was empty. Kate and Henry were out for the day, enjoying a day off. They'd mentioned something about a movie or lunch, their faces reddening in earnest. Helen had long since noticed the quiet chemistry between them. Biggie, on the other hand, had ventured out onto the grounds to read his latest Nicholas Sparks novel.

Helen pulled herself from her thoughts and decided to go speak with Will. The two had had little time to talk since Will's recovery, the Sanctuary pulling them all back into their respective work. Helen got to her feet and left the room, images flashed in her mind of Will's disheartened face as he asked her to dial a phone number for him.

xxxx

Will sat behind his desk, his phone to his ear as he listened intently to the female voice on the other end. "Will, I just can't do this. I'm in the FBI and this is too much for me. I didn't hear from you for over a week because you were turning into a monster. Kate put me off every time I called for you," Abby said exasperatedly.

Will sighed loudly and replied, "Abby, monsters don't exist here. They're abnormals and we keep them safe at whatever cost. It's not just my job, it's my life. Do you understand?"

Abby stayed quiet for a moment then said, "Magnus is always putting you in danger, Will. I don't understand how you can call that a life. A life is finding someone and being with them no matter what."

"Abby, don't you ever blame Magnus for anything. She gave me the chance to live with a purpose. I chose this life and what is a life without purpose," Will replied his voice tightened in anger.

Abby huffed, "So maybe we're not right for each other, Will."

Will leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say," he replied curtly.

He listened to her breathe a moment before she said, "Goodbye, Will."

He threw his phone down on the desk and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Magnus standing in his doorway. He put his hands on his desk and looked up at her, a strained smile stretching his lips and asked, "What's up?"

Helen merely looked at him from the threshold, a gleam in her eyes he couldn't quite place. Will, not wanting to talk about what had happened with Abby, asked, "Did you need something, Magnus?"

Helen blinked quickly and replied, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have some fun?"

Will chuckled and asked, "Fun?"

Helen smiled, her eyes ablaze with mischief as she said, "What is it, Will?" You think I don't know how to have fun?" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked as the young man's eyes widened.

"No, no you just never seem to have time for fun," Will replied quickly, his bright blue eyes traveling from Helen's bare feet to her brown hair curling around her shoulders.

Helen smiled softly and replied, "No I don't but when I do have the time I have quite a bit of fun."

Will had never seen Helen Magnus completely relaxed so he decided to humor his mentor. "Well I'm all yours, what fun are we having?" Will asked jovially, rising from his chair.

Helen grinned broadly as she said, "How about we get out of the Sanctuary for a bit? So get dressed and meet me in the foyer in ten minutes."

Will paled as he realized his attire, black sweatpants and no shirt. He felt his cheeks burn as he raised his eyes to Helen's. She cocked an eyebrow suggestively as her broad smile turned teasing, Will's embarrassment quickly faded and he matched her smile with one of his own.

Helen took notice of his taunting grin and asked, "What?"

Will laughed and murmured, "You're barefoot."

Helen laughed as she left, calling "You're down to seven minutes, Zimmerman."

xxxx

Will made his way through the halls of the Sanctuary, his thoughts changing in rapid succession. First his mind flew to Abby, but she was quickly replaced with thoughts of his boss. Magnus was acting like a cooped up teenager, seeing Helen Magnus barefoot was shocking on its own. The thought of spending a work-free day with his mysterious mentor excited him a bit if he was completely honest. Will checked his watch as he entered the foyer; he was only three minutes late.

Helen quietly made her way down the stairs to see Will waiting for her and couldn't help coming up short. She stood with her hand on the railing and watched as the young psychiatrist lost himself in his head, something he did quite often. She smiled softly as he raised his head and took notice of her. His thoughtful expression quickly faded into a goofy grin.

"What happened to seven minutes, Magnus?" Will questioned teasingly, putting his hands on his hips jokingly.

Helen smirked, "Well, I can't go out in the world for fun in my usual attire, William," gesturing to her clothes.

Will's eyes roamed over her body from her tight fitting jeans, to her tasteful crimson top that dipped dangerously low into the valley between her breasts, to the black boots that completed her outfit. Helen squirmed a bit under his gaze but held fast as his blue eyes finally came to rest on hers.

"You look wonderful, as usual," Will complimented quietly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his favorite pair of jeans and waited.

"Thank you. Well, shall we be off?" Helen asked excitement creeping into her words as she slid her arm through her young protégé's.

Will chuckled as she dragged him through the large doors of the Sanctuary and out into the summer sun. He chanced a look at the woman beside him as they walked, her radiant smile completing the beauty that was Helen Magnus.

Will cleared his throat as they strolled through the market and asked, "So where are we headed?"

Helen smiled and replied, "I have no idea, isn't it wonderful? Having no plans means anything can happen, we could end up anywhere doing something crazy."

Will slowed to a stop and turned to her; Helen stopped as well and gave him a curious look. "Wait, who are you and what have you done with Helen Magnus?" Will asked, smiling broadly.

Helen's musical laugh reached his ears, a sound he could listen to all day if given the choice. "Oh Will, I assure you I am myself. I told you, today is about fun so why wouldn't I act as such?" she replied taking his arm once more.

Will merely grinned and followed her lead as they reached the end of the market and headed into the heart of Old City. The pair talked as they strolled past clothing stores, bakeries and flower boutiques. Nothing had quite caught their eye as something to do, but both were simply enjoying time together without the chaos of the Sanctuary hanging over their heads.

Helen came to an abrupt stop and asked, "Will, how do you feel about dancing?" The excitement in her voice amused Will to no end.

Will swallowed and replied, "I never learned how to dance, actually. I'm up for anything today; I told you I'm all yours."

Helen took his hand and pulled him across the street to a small dancing studio with a large sign that read, "Put your best foot forward today! All classes have been canceled, today only you have the opportunity to rent out the studio to put some pep in your step!" Will cringed inwardly, _oh this is going to be magical,_ he thought as Helen pushed open the door and rented out the studio for an hour.

xxxx

Helen sighed loudly as she waited for Will to finish changing; he'd been in there for almost ten minutes. She walked up to the door and impatiently said, "Will, honestly we only have an hour. What's going on in there?"

Will huffed from inside the changing room and turned the doorknob, exiting the cramped room looking disgruntled. "Well, I look like a male stripper for one and I can't dance for two," he replied moodily as he made his way to her.

Will had donned black dress pants and a tight black tank top with black suede shoes completing the outfit. Helen's eyes drank him in from mere inches away, _my God_ , she thought. Her eyes were somewhere around his navel when Will clapped his hands loudly.

Helen's eyes snapped to Will's face and there she found a broad grin, his eyes alight with mischief as he said, "Eyes up top, Magnus."

Helen flushed as she made her way to the changing room. On a hanger by the door was a light black dress the owner had said she could wear. Helen quickly undressed and slid the dark material over the curves of her body. By the door were a pair of black heels she assumed were to be worn with the dress. Helen tugged them on and turned to the mirror to assess herself. The woman looking back at her in the mirror was someone Helen hadn't seen in a long time. The woman was young and full of life, with no weight constantly dragging her down; it was a freedom she'd missed. Helen quickly tugged her curls up into a loose ponytail and exited the small room, feeling better than she had in years.

Will's jaw dropped as his boss came out onto the floor wearing the tightest black dress he had ever seen. All articulate thoughts fled his brain and his mouth formed the word, "wow," causing a crimson blush to creep up Helen's bare neck. Will's eyes could have feasted on her all day, but he was more excited to be in close quarters with this magnificent woman.

Will mentally calmed himself and asked, "So, what dance are we learning? Waltz? Tango? Salsa?"

Helen cocked her head to the side and asked, "Who said we were learning anything? Haven't you ever just gone with the music, Will?"

Will shook his head and gave her a puppy dog pout, Helen merely laughed and made her way over to the large stereo in the corner and chose a CD and returned to his side. Mirrors lined the walls of the room, reflecting Helen and Will at every angle. A soft, slow jazz melody issued from the stereo sending a soothing heat throughout the room. Will turned to Helen and sheepishly held out his hands to her.

Helen smiled softly and placed one of his large hands on the swell of her hip and took the other in hers. Will tried to relax, but he felt as though he would be so clumsy dancing with a woman who learned to dance in the 1800's.

Helen took a step closer to him leaving only a hairsbreadth between them and murmured, "Will, relax. It's all in fun, just go with the music."

Will took a deep breath and pulled her flush against him as they both began to sway to the sensual music slowing their bodies in time with the song. Will, feeling bold, spun Helen and pulled her back to him cautiously. He was rewarded with a soft, "there you go," from the woman in his arms.

Will smiled down at her and moved his body to the music, which involuntarily caused his body to melt into hers as they moved slowly across the room. His hands found their way to the small of her back, hers laced behind his neck. Helen felt the temperature rise in the room, feeling beads of sweat form on her body as she pulled herself closer to Will losing herself in the music. Jazz had always been her favorite type of music. It reminded her of new lovers, embracing for the first time in slow, sensual passion. Helen reveled in the feel of Will's arms around her; it had been so long since a man had made her feel this safe.

Helen turned in his arms pressing her back against him, bringing his hands to rest on her stomach. Helen raised one hand and laid it on the nape of his neck playing with the soft hair she found there. Will breathed in her ear causing a short gasp to pass her lips. A soft warmth began to burn low in her abdomen as she felt herself grow wet. His hands fisted her dress as they stopped moving their feet and simply let their bodies move against one another. Will's mind had ceased to function as something inside him continued to move his body against hers. He lowered his head to the skin of her shoulder and breathed in the delicious scent of flowers that encompassed her.

Helen moved her hand through his hair and was answered with a soft groan from Will. Helen's eyes snapped open at the sound and found a mirror reflecting she and her protégé dancing so close that she couldn't tell where she began and he ended. Oddly she found that she didn't care that it looked as though she and Will were, _oh stop it Helen you know what you feel,_ she thought. Helen felt Will press his lips to her shoulder. The world they'd created shattered as Will hastily let her go and stepped away.

Helen spun on the spot and found a very distraught Will Zimmerman before her. His blue eyes were wide, a hand running through his hair nervously. Helen took a step towards him and held out her hands. Will gaze traveled to her outstretched hands then back to her face, his eyes searching hers. Helen nodded slightly and said, "Will, it's okay. We were just dancing," even though her mind and body were screaming that there was more than just dancing going on.

Will nodded and replied, "I just got a little carried away, I wasn't expecting to be good at this." He still looked a little nervous as he spoke, but he was slowly relaxing. He took her hands and pulled her towards him once more, keeping a fair bit of distance between their bodies.

Helen sighed inwardly, disappointed in his reaction but aloud said, "You're a natural, Will. I honestly think it may have been your partner."

Helen watched as Will stilled his eyes momentarily sad but the sadness disappeared just as fast as it had come replaced by a soft gaze. He smiled at her then, causing Helen's insides to melt as they began to sway once more. The jazz melody seemed to sweep them under its spell as their feet moved slowly across the floor. Their reflections danced just as slowly, smiled just as softly and breathed just as shallowly. Helen lowered her gaze to his lips, contemplating taking his lips in a kiss but something held her back.

Will looked over Helen's shoulder, hiding his eyes from her. He knew his reaction from moments ago was on both of their minds. He wondered if she thought him foolish for kissing her shoulder, or if she felt what he felt. His heart was pounding against his ribs as he felt her tug at the hair at the nape of his neck.

He brought his eyes to hers and whispered, "What?" his voice low.

He watched as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, seeming to be in thought. Then she whispered, "Will, I really want," but a voice from the door cut her off.

xxxx

"We have a couple behind you guys, so if you don't mind we need the studio," it was the owner who had ruined not only the mood but the one moment in which Helen Magnus could have said what was in her heart.

The pair stepped apart and hurried to change. Once back in their own clothes Helen and Will exited the small studio feeling quite drained and rather sweaty. Neither spoke as they headed down the street, the temperature cooling as the summer sun began to set on the horizon. Will, too keyed up to think, decided he needed to break the ice. More than that, he wanted to hear her laugh again. Will turned to her, his feet coming to a stop before her. Helen merely looked at him quizzically, her bright eyes trying to figure out what he was up to.

Will smiled and said, "How about a snack? On me?"

Helen's face remained serious, the only inkling Will had of her impending laughter was a mild upturn of her lips. Will retained his composure and walked down the street to the bakery and came back minutes later with two cookies and two bottles of water. She stood in the same spot, watching him with amusement as he seated himself on the curb.

Will looked up at her and exclaimed, "Come on, it's just a cookie. I don't bite, you know." He paused then and smirked, before continuing "unless you're into that sort of thing."

Helen cracked a smile and sat down beside him, sighing loudly as she said, "Will, what am I going to do with you? You're like a walking innuendo."

Will faked astonishment and replied, "What did I say? Oh Magnus, get your mind out of the gutter."

That did it, she broke into laughter and soon he joined in. Will didn't know where this day was going but he was enjoying every unplanned minute of it. She had so many sides that he hadn't seen, but this was by far his favorite. After all she'd seen she could still laugh and act completely improper despite her upbringing.

Helen quickly finished off her cookie and commented, "That was delicious, but I'm still starving. What do you say we head home, change and order in for dinner?"

Will shoved his cookie in his mouth and nodded eagerly. Helen reached over and swiped away a crumb from the corner of his mouth with her thumb as she smiled at him. Will swallowed his cookie as they began their way back towards the Sanctuary and replied, "That sounds fantastic."

Helen took his arm once more as they headed down the streets of Old City, returning home to the Sanctuary.

xxxx

 


	2. Chapter 2

The warm spray of water fell in rivulets down her body as she massaged her scalp with sweet smelling shampoo. Helen lost herself in thought as the water cascaded around her. She and Will had sparked something today, seeming to have lied dormant since their first days as colleagues. Or had it? Had she always felt this and shoved it down inside of her. Had her immediate dislike of Abby grown from the roots of jealousy in Helen's heart? Helen shook the thoughts from her head as she turned off the flow of water and exited the shower. Wrapping a towel around her wet body she entered her bedroom to put on something comfortable.

Will quickly showered and changed into an old white t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans seeing as how his pajamas usually consisted of boxers. He dragged a hand through his still wet hair and decided to forego drying it. As long as he was comfortable he didn't care. He quickly made his way to her office, not surprised when he found it empty. Shadows danced along the wooden walls mirroring the flames in the large grate. Will lowered himself onto the couch and waited, his stomach grumbling. He refused to allow his mind even a second to wander to thoughts of Helen in the shower.

His eyes watched her as she entered her office wearing loose men's pajama pants dark blue against the white hem of her Beatles shirt. Her brown curls pulled up in a loose ponytail. She looked younger, more relaxed than he'd seen her since they had met. To Will, she was simply breath-taking. She eyed him with a shy smile and sat down beside him on the comfortable beige sofa, tucking her bare feet under her body. They sat side by side, close but not touching their faces illuminated by the roaring fire.

"The shirt was a gift from Ashley, she always did get me the most amazing presents," Helen explained smiling fondly at the memory of her daughter.

Will's heart clenched and he laid a hand on hers and nodded softly. She'd been through so much since he'd come to the Sanctuary, he had no idea how she stayed so strong. He looked at her, the light of the fire darkening her hair to a deep red, her eyes almost brown. If he looked hard enough he could almost see the weight of so many years, so many friends and lovers lost. His hand slipped under hers, his fingers winding around hers in comfort.

Helen tightened her grip on his hand and she turned from the blazing flames to her young protégé. His blue eyes searching hers, but neither for information nor subtle giveaways about her mind but something more important. He seemed to be looking through her skin, into her very heart. She smiled softly at him, appreciating how much he desired to aid her, to keep her grounded. The air in Helen's office had changed, growing warmer as Helen came to a realization. She cared for him, but not in a way that an employer should about their employee.

Helen dragged her eyes from Will's, but she did not pull her hand away. He immediately noticed the change in her posture. The set of her shoulders depicted stress or anxiety. Helen always had something on her mind, so he didn't worry, much.

"Magnus, what is it?" Will asked quietly, breaking the quiet of the last few minutes.

Helen shrugged but replied, "I know you don't want to talk about it, so don't bother."

Will stiffened, so she had heard his and Abby's conversation this afternoon. He sighed and said, "You shouldn't have had to hear that."

Helen turned to him, her voice stiff as she said "I didn't mean to hear it, Will."

Will's face softened as he replied, "I know, but she was being ridiculous, blaming you for what happened to me. As though I had no choice in taking this job, accepting this life." Anger snuck into his voice as he replayed Abby's voice in his head, blaming Helen for their failed relationship.

Helen hung her head and murmured, "Maybe it is my fault."

Will shook his head in disbelief, "why would you ever say something like that? I chose to go to Hollow Earth with you, do you know why? It's my job, you gave me the choice to walk away but I couldn't. This is where I belong, the only place I've ever fit it. This is my family, the only family I've ever had."

Helen couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at his words. She loved that he felt so happy here, they were a family. Though the guilt returned hastily, she had had so many friends give up their lives for this lonely life. A life sometimes even she hated. Will watched as the smile faded from her face, replaced by a look of sorrow.

"Helen, stop it," Will said forcefully, taking her chin in his fingers bringing her eyes back to his.

The use of her first name stunned Helen, but not into silence. "What?" she asked as his hand fell away.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. I, like so many before me, chose this life. Chose to devote my time and skills to aiding abnormals because I wanted to, you gave me that choice. The work you do has risks, but they are all worth taking," he spoke with such tenderness, almost begging her to see that she wasn't at fault.

Looking him directly in the eyes she said, "How do you do that?"

Will gave her a confused look as he replied, "Do what?"

Helen smirked a bit as she said, "You notice every change in me, especially when I have something negative on my mind. Then you just take it away,"

Will looked away, down at their still interlocked hands and sighed as he said, "I don't know. I just can't stand to see you unhappy."

Helen lifted a hand and ran it through his damp hair as she whispered, "I know."

A loud knocking shattered the increased tension in the room as Helen slowly pulled away from Will and moved to the door.

xxxx

"I can't believe you did this," Will exclaimed excitedly as he peered down at the large tray full of delicious looking Italian food. He knew of only one Italian restaurant in Old City that would deliver to Helen Magnus, Alfredo's. Both settled in the floor, their backs against the sofa as they salivated over the glorious dinner in front of them.

Helen smiling as she said, "I thought you'd enjoy the surprise, seeing as how you never made it there."

Will smirked and looked up at her, a boyish grin lighting up his face, "You do understand that today trumps any date I have been on or will ever go on."

Helen blushed, all though the reddening of her cheeks and neck was camouflaged by the darkness. As both began to tuck into the large amount of pasta and breadsticks she said, "Will, I am sorry about Abby."

Will chuckled around a breadstick and said, "No you're not."

Helen looked affronted, but Will put up his hands and swallowed hastily saying "I know you, Magnus. You didn't like her, but you tolerated her for me."

Helen stiffened and said nothing, but kept on eating. Silence fell between the two and both fell into their usual comfortable silence. Once full of the always exquisite Italian cuisine Helen picked up the tray and took it down to the kitchen.

"I didn't hate her, she just wasn't right for him," Helen snapped to the empty kitchen. She placed the tray in the sink and leaned against it before huffing "Oh who am I kidding, I didn't like her because," she trailed off before heading back to her office.

Will hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, he sat with his legs stretched out on the large carpet in front of the fire. He closed his eyes as thoughts of the day took over. Laughing with her, acting as though one of the world's biggest secrets didn't rest on their shoulders, simply being normal with her stuck in his mind. He replayed the entire day in his mind, their time spent in the dance studio coming to the forefront of his mind.

The way she'd felt in his arms, her body rubbing against his, the softness of her skin under his lips, _Whoa Zimmerman,_ he mentally chastised himself. That had been a close call; he'd expected her to reprimand him for stepping over the boundary set between them. She was his boss, his colleague, his friend, but what he'd done fell under none of those categories. Then he remembered that look in her eyes as they began to dance again, he had still been waiting for a hand to connect with his face so he'd overlooked it the first time.

Now he remembered the way she'd ran her tongue over her lips then pulled it between her teeth in thought. He remembered the way her eyes softened as she looked at him. He remembered her begin to say something, her eyes soft as she leaned in to him. Will stopped his thoughts, _what had she been about to say,_ he thought racking his brain. His mind had been consumed at that moment with taking her then and there. Will dragged a hand through his damp hair in frustration; he knew he couldn't be the only one feeling something. So he decided to do something about it.

Helen climbed the stairs and hurried back to her office, back to Will and the new feelings that now accompanied time spent with him. She padded into her office, to hear a soft melody issuing from the room. Confused, she stepped over the threshold to see Will pushing her furniture up against the walls. She watched as he pushed the sofa across the floor with ease, the hem of his t-shirt riding up revealing the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Helen sighed quietly and leaned against the door jam.

"Will, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, motioning to the room.

He turned to her, smiling sheepishly and replied, "I dunno, I thought we could dance."

Helen cocked an eyebrow and said, "I thought you weren't terribly good at dancing," moving farther into the room letting the music wash over her, slowing her thudding heart.

Will shrugged, his piercing blue eyes on hers as he said, "I've found that the partner can make the difference, besides I've always been a quick study."

Helen felt her insides twist at his words, how could words turn her on? She made her way to him and took him in, from head to toe. When she had met him, he stood unsure and fragile. Looking at him now she felt the confidence rolling off of him. He watched her, his eyes unmoving from hers as though challenging her just as she had earlier that day.

"Cheeky," she murmured, smirking as she laid a hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers, moving her hips to the music.

She heard him chuckle at her ear as he pulled her against him. His left hand rested on the small of her back, tracing gentle patterns on her back as the music filled the room around them. Helen lowered her head to his shoulder, completely content in his arms. Minutes passed and their dancing slowed to a simple circle, their shadows thrown on the floor from the light of the fire.

Will looked down at the woman in his arms, a woman who had seen more than century of life before he was even born. He had no idea what had led her to him, but he was glad that it was so. He'd be content to have her in his arms forever, just like this.

"Magnus?" he murmured quietly, looking down at her.

Helen pulled back to look at him and said, "Yes?"

Will steeled his resolved and asked, "What were you going to stay today in the studio?"

He watched as Helen dropped her gaze to his chest, her hands fidgeting behind his neck. He waited a few minutes, but she still hadn't answered. Will remained silent, ready to let the question drop when she said, "I was going to tell you what I wanted to do."

She avoided his eyes and lowered her hands, ending their dance. Will stopped as well, moving his hands to rest on her hips. He looked at her seriously and asked, "What did you want to do?"

Helen looked up into the eyes of her young protégé, truly terrified of the answer to that question. He waited, but the answer never came from her mouth. Her blue eyes were soft, tender even as they gazed into his. Peering into them, he found that gaze he'd first glimpsed that morning when she'd come to see him, the one he couldn't place. Then she tugged her bottom lip into her mouth and dropped her gaze to his lips, then back to his eyes.

Will's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. The music continued to float through the room, surrounding Will and Helen in its sensual grasp. Squeezing them closer together, twining their souls as only breaths were breathed. It was Will who moved first, leaning in slowly closing the gap between them. His lips colliding softly with hers for the first time, a soft sigh was expelled from Helen as she returned the pressure.

A few seconds passed then Will pulled back, tasting her lips. Helen lifted a hand to her lips, running her fingers across them. It was Will who spoke first resting his forehead against hers, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Helen blushed, her cheeks pink in the firelight. She didn't know what to say, so she pulled him down to her by his shirt crashing her lips against his. The kiss quickly turned fierce as her hands dove into his damp hair, his hands gripping her hips hard as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for permission.

Helen moaned as he pulled her flush against him, opening her mouth to him. His tongue darted into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Will moved his mouth from her lips, kissing her cheek, then her neck making his way to the base of her throat. Once there, he nipped at her collarbone causing her arch against him, her hands tightening in his hair.

Helen felt the need for more skin, so she ran her hands under his shirt and pushed it up exposing his toned stomach and chest before lifting his shirt over his head. Will tossed it behind him, a groan escaping his as Helen ran her nails over his nipples, trailing them down his stomach teasing the skin under the waistband of his jeans. Will's hands fisted her shirt at her hips, dragging it up over her head, pulling the elastic band from her hair.

Her brown curls fell around her bare shoulders, her lips swollen from his kisses. His large hands ran over the exposed skin of her stomach before taking her lace-covered breasts in his hands kneading them. Helen threw her head back on a long moan, her eyes closing in pleasure. Will dropped to his knees on the carpet, pulling her down with him.

Helen captured his mouth with hers once more, her hands tugging at his hair. Helen trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone using her hands to push him onto his back. Will fell back onto the dark carpet, watching as Helen removed her bra easily and tossing it aside. Will pulled her down to him caressing the curves of her body. Helen continued to place open-mouth kisses down his chest, to his navel until she reached the buckle of his belt. There she ran her tongue across the front of his jeans, causing the young man to groan as she removed his belt. She'd just gotten his jeans unzipped when he flipped them over. Helen sighed as he lowered his weight on top of her. Will took a nipple in his mouth as his hand slid into her pants, teasing her sex. Helen arched into him moving her hips to his hand. Will laved her breasts as he slipped a finger inside her wet folds. Helen moaned loudly as his hands continued to work her. Will slipped another finger inside her, "Will, God," she called out grinding against his hand.

Will slowly trailed his tongue between the valley of her breasts, dipping into her belly button before pulling her pants and underwear down her legs. He threw them to the side and she opened her legs to him. Will kissed his way down her legs, before slipping is tongue into her heat. Helen moaned, grabbing his hair as he brought her higher using his teeth to tug at her clit. Will raised his eyes to hers as he continued to work her with his mouth. He watched as she closed her eyes as she got closer, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth stifling her moans. She shattered beneath him, her legs shaking as Will slid up her body. She kissed him lazily as she came down, sighing into his mouth as he rubbed his arousal against her center.

He was hard and ready, straining in his boxers but he continued to tease her. Helen tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue. Her tongue danced with his and she felt herself grow wet once more. Where John was fierce, Will was gentle. Where James had been careful, Will was passionate. He treated her as if she weren't fragile and breakable, but with his entire being assured that she could take it. Oh God she wanted him. Helen's hands found his unbuttoned jeans and she murmured against his mouth, "Off. Now."

He chuckled as he kissed her one more time before pulling away to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He kneeled before her, taking in the naked woman before him. Her hair fanned out around her head, the skin of her neck and face tinged pink. Her blue eyes watched him hungrily, working her way from his eyes to his aching length. She crooked a finger and motioned him towards her.

Will lay down on top of her kissing her slowly as he positioned himself between her legs. He watched her eyes close in pleasure as he sank into her slowly for the first time. She felt so tight around him that Will had a hard time focusing on moving his hips. He experimentally ground his hips against hers, rewarded with a deep moan from Helen. He set a slow, torturous pace as the room filled with the sounds of bliss.

Helen's hands found their way to his back, her nails dragging down his back causing him to groan loudly. Will lowered his head to the crook of her neck, gently biting her as he began to thrust harder and faster. Helen met him thrust for thrust, crying out every time he slammed into her. Will slowed once more, rolling over so she was positioned above him. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as she squeezed her muscles around his cock.

Will's eyes closed as she began to rock against him, her brown curls bouncing around her face. Helen continued to ride him, a light sheen of sweat collecting on her body in the light of the fire. She took Will's hands in hers and placed them above his head, holding them there interlaced with hers. His groans got louder as she lowered her body on top of his rubbing her entire body against his as she brought them higher.

"Ahh fuck," Will growled, as she began to move faster, her moans coming more frequently now. Knowing she was close, Will thrust up into her hard, planting his feet flat on the floor wrapping an arm around her waist slamming into her sex. Helen nipped at his neck, "say my name," she ordered meeting him thrust for thrust, her throat hoarse with pleasure.

"Helen," he moaned, slamming into her as he tightened his grip. That familiar burn beginning at the base of his spine, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Mmm, again," Helen moaned, grabbing her breasts, squeezing them as Will sat up to get a better angle.

His hands found her hips once more, dragging her down, driving his length deeper inside of her. "Come for me, Helen," Will growled, as her hips rolled against his. Helen cried out as she shattered above him, arching her back with his name on her lips.

Will spilled himself inside her, kissing everywhere his lips could reach as she came down. He pulled her body to him, embracing her around her middle. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled them down to the carpet. He slipped out of her and she curled up at his side, tangling her legs with his.

Helen raised herself up on one elbow, one arm thrown over Will's waist and kissed him roughly. Will responded with earnest, his body felt like lead but he'd be damned if he didn't kiss her as much as he could. Her mouth was like a whole other world, a world he'd love to get lost in.

She pulled away and smiled down at him. Will smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear with his finger. "That was nice," she said, tucking her head under his chin.

Will laughed, "Just nice? Wow, way to puncture a guy's ego," he replied jovially, pulling her close.

Helen breathed deeply and said, "Fine. It was absolutely bloody fabulous and I may have to have you again, very soon." She licked the length of his collarbone, emphasizing her point.

Will hissed and said, "That's more like it," His smile evident in his voice.

He looked down at her, "You know, I'm not one for casual sex," he said matter-of-factly.

Helen turned her face into his neck and answered, "Neither am I, well, not with you."

Will sat up, pulling away from her. Helen followed suit, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, what is it?" she asked quietly, his thoughtful expression intensified as the light from the fire danced across his face.

He turned his face to her and said, "I need you to know, that I care about you. In all honesty, I love you."

Helen's jaw dropped in shock, but Will held up a hand. "I've been lost in you since the beginning. No matter who has walked into my life, none of them could ever compare to you."

Helen smiled at him, pulling him back down to the floor kissing him softly. Will pulled away and looked at her uncertainly, but she cut him off before he could speak. "Will, I don't act this way with anyone. It's been decades since I've cut loose so I owe you a thank you. I could live one hundred more years and never meet another like you. I love you as well, William," she said kissing his neck.

Will groaned and moved against her, causing Helen to sigh loudly. "I told you I would have need of you again," she murmured smirking.

Will slid back inside her hard once more and the smirk on her face was replaced with a look of intense passion. She'd found herself again, in the oddest of ways, but of course Will always made her think outside of the box.


End file.
